Kokoro
by LostMySightToLight
Summary: When the love of his life passes away, Axel builds a robot to replace Roxas. But this robot is missing something...A Kokoro...A Heart...One-shot Based off a Kagamine Rin/Len song.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song that this fanfic was based on. Caz I'm not creative enough to make such a beautiful song. And I most certainly don't own Kingdom Hearts because I am a middle-class girl with no chance of owning it. = n =**

**RATING: E for everyone. But be warned that it's between two boys. But it's harmless enough and doesn't involve anything above the 13+ rating.**

**A/N: I was looking for Vocaloid songs and I found a beautiful song by Kagamine Rin/Len (because there were two versions) called "Kokoro". It was so beautiful that i had to write a songfic based on it. I am using kingdom hearts for this songfic as well. **

* * *

**"KOKORO"**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

I was alone.

The one person I ever loved and cherished...was gone...

I thought that we would be together forever. I was a fool to believe in such a childish fantasy...But I am so lonely...

...I'll make a copy...It can't replace him, but it can fill the dark void in my heart. I'll make a robot that looks exactly like him in every way. The same spiky, blond, gravity-defying hair. The same sky-blue eyes. The same dazzling smile. My only love will be reborn.

o~O+A Far-Off Memory That's Like A Scattered Dream+O~o

After so many months of research, planning, and building, he's finally complete. I turn the switch and watch as the sparks and whirls of machinery begin to move and bring my creation to life. His eyes blinked open, revealing the shining blue eyes. I spread my arms out and speak.

"Welcome home Roxas..."

The robot responds, stepping forward, away from the cables and into my arms. The skin feels so real. The hair was soft.

I felt the tears run down my face. This- This miracle was born. My love has returned. I only wished that I could never wake from this dream. The miracle looked up and asked softly and hesitantly.

"Why are you crying Axel?"

I merely hold him tightly and smile.

"I missed you...so much..."

o~O+A Scattered Dream That's Like A Far-Off Memory+O~o

My miracle was almost perfect.

ALMOST.

He needed a heart. A kokoro. But such technology was out of my reach. No. I can do it. My Roxas will have a heart. He just needs a heart.

I slave away endlessly, never stopping, to find a way to create this wonderous feature. I looked through every loophole of data I could find. Any 'heartless' viruses I found were immediately destroyed by my chakram firewall program. I had no time for useless 'nobody' viruses.

Years passed by me, the kokoro still out of my reach. I have to keep trying. I have to keep trying...For my Roxas...For my Love...

In the meantime, I must teach him. I must show him the ways of the heart and the ways of the humans. I'll teach him to sing. Just like Roxas used to. I'll teach him joy, sadness, anger, peace...LOVE...I'll teach him everything. I'll teach him, and find a way to obtain kokoro.

This is all for him...

o~O+I Want To Line The Pieces Up+O~o

So many years have passed again.

I am growing older.

"Axel, you have a message."

What? A message? I have no one. Who could it be?

"Who is it from Roxas?"

Tell me. Who is it? Who could I have forgotten?

"...It's...me...from the future..."

What? How can this be? How is this possible? What could it be?

"Play the message."

"Yes Axel. Playing Message."

...A song?...It's so beautiful...It's so beautiful...It's...From his heart...

"System correction. Kokoro...Kokoro...System correction...Kokoro..."

"What? Roxas what's happening?"

I check his status, my old, weary fingers beginning to fail me. It's...

...Kokoro...

My love has a heart.

My body fails me. I collapse onto the keyboard. I can no longer move. The darkness of death begins to swallow my heart and soul. But I accepted it...My love has a heart...I can die in peace...

...Im coming Roxas...

o~O+Yours And Mine+O~o

(Roxas view)

"Kokoro obtained. System correction sucessful."

I blinked and saw the world with new eyes. It was brighter and...and...warm. I don't understand. What are these strange 'feelings'. Are they viruses? No. All systems are in order. What is this?

"Axel? I feel strange..."

No answer.

"Axel?"

I walk towards my creator and touch his shoulder. He's so cold. I sat him up and placed a blanket over him. He will catch a cold if he doesn't warm up. I glance at the computer screen. What this file called 'ROXAS'? I clicked on it and watched as the digital photos dance across the screen.

It's me.

No.

It's someone else.

Someone with my face. Or rather, I have his face. He was alive. A long time before I was created. He was...

I am...a copy?

Information floods into my hardrive. Sudden understanding. Awareness. Knowledge.

I understand now.

I understand.

I look upon my creator and the impossible tears stream down my artificial skin. He wasn't sleeping. Or rather, He was sleeping for good. I cried tears I didn't know I had. I couldn't bear to look at this.

This...this...THIS DAMNED HEART IS NOTHING BUT PAIN!

I ran out of the building, Away from the painful sight, only to have a memory slap me back to reality...

There. I stood in a field of red wild flowers. The same red color as his hair. I fall to my mechanical knees and finally...I finally understand...

A smile reached my soft, fake lips as i picked an armful of wild flowers. I ran back and forth from the field to where my creator's body slept.

And I gave him flowers.

More and more flowers! Flowers to bring back his flames! I'll give this to him. And thank him...over and over again...

I'll sing for him...

I'll sing my thank you to him!

I'll give him my song...and my heart...

"Sending Message to -THE PAST-"

...I'll sing for him...Forever...

o~O+He Made Me Feel Like I Had A Heart+O~o

-EPILOGUE-

_It was exactly a miracle._

_The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing._

_He sang all of his feelings._

_But the miracle lasted only a moment._

_The "Kokoro" was far too big for him._

_Unable to withstand that weight,_

_the machine shorted_

_and was never to move again._

_However, his face was filled with a smile._

_He looked like an angel._

o~O+It Was Real To Me+O~o

-EPILOGUE PART TWO-

_The first miracle..._

_...was that you were born._

_The second miracle..._

_...was the time we spent together._

_The Third miracle..._

_...was a truly sincere heart from you in the future._

_The fourth miracle isn't needed..._

_The fourth I don't need..._

_The third miracle is two miracles had occured at the same time._

_One is a sudden communication from the future._

_Another one is a program modification._

_His song corrected his own mind._

_It is a correction that becomes a chance that he obtains Kokoro_

_His life ended. _(Axel's)

_He gave him the inheritance of solitude._

_And, he entrusted him the key to the miracle._

* * *

**A/N: It was such a beautiful song. I loved it. If you want to see the videos here are the urls:**

**Rin version: ****.com/watch?v=McFKLwDALrM&feature=related**

**Len version: ****.com/watch?v=mvmL4Yx7eyk&feature=related**

**I cried when I watched them. I hope I did them justice with this songfic.**


End file.
